The SEXIEST lemon ever written
by N.Kauffman
Summary: A realistic take on how lemon fan fiction is. Criticism appreciated and desired. Rated M for mature content.


Insert.

...Miss entirely.

MORE FORCEFUL INSERT.

...In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out.

*SEXY MOAN*

In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out.

*DEEP INHALE*

In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out.

*FART NOISE*

"...Hot."

...In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out.

*RUBBER DUCKY SQUEAKING*

In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out. In, out.

...

...

...

...SPLOOSH.


End file.
